In integrated circuits for power applications power transistor cells arranged in cell arrays control a load current in a load path. Sense transistor cells integrated in one of the cell arrays control a sense current through a predefined sense load in the sense path. The power and sense transistor cells are commonly controlled. On the basis of voltage differences in the sense and load paths the load current flowing through the power transistor cells is estimated. It is desirable to estimate the load current more precisely.